Trading Places
by Shuichi X Shindou
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi step into Hiroshi's switch invention and now trade places. Now the two lovers are the opasite! But to the EXTREME! EDIT: Sorry about the bad errors! I was young! XDD It will get better
1. The Switch

Trading Places

This fan fiction is © To Shuichi X Shindou. Or as people know me as: Crystal Neko, Shuichi, Ichigomomomiyanya, Ringo Akai ect. XD.

Any way this is my newest fan fiction!

I love writing and I hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime I type about unless I say so!

Today started out as the most normal day EVER!

Little did the 2 people know that soon they would be each other.

They need to learn more about each other.

The time was now!

After they both woke up Shuichi and Yuki did their normal morning routines.

For example they made and ate their breakfast.

Yuki even drove over to Shuichi's house.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Oh, Yuki!" Shuichi yelled.

Yuki noticed Shuichi was putting some stuff in his bag.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to Hiroshi's house!" Shuichi said.

"For what?" Yuki asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but Hiroshi has invented a really cool machine and I want a good look at it." Shuichi said.

"That's hard to explain?" Yuki asked." And why are you sleeping over?"

"Well I was originally going to stay over even BEFORE the invention," Shuichi said. "But now that he has made the invention I want to stay over longer."

"What does this invention do?" Yuki asked.

"I don't even know yet." Shuichi said. "But I heard it's AMAZING!"

Yuki paused.

Finally he asked "Can I come too?"

"Oh sure!" Shuichi said. "Just get your stuff ready and meet me outside of my apartment so we can go."

"You don't have a car." Yuki said. "So let's go to my house."

"Oh yeah." Shuichi said. "Okay! I'll meet you there when I'm done!"

Yuki drove over to his apartment.

After 1 hour Shuichi arrived.

"Yuki!" He shouted.

"What took you so long?" Yuki asked.

Then he looked at Shuichi's enormous bag.

"Never mind." He said.

"Let's just get into the car." Yuki said.

"Hai!" Shuichi said.

Yuki opened the door with ease.

While, Shuichi was struggling to get his huge bag through the car door.

"Let's walk then." Yuki said.

"It's really far." Shuichi said.

"We can make it." Yuki said.

And with those last words they set out for Hiroshi's house.

Except they did talk on the way.

"What did you pack in there a piano?" Yuki asked Shuichi looking at his enormous bag.

"How'd you know?" Shuichi asked.

"Because that thing is like 2,000 pounds." Yuki said.

After a while of walking and talking Yuki and Shuichi finally reached their destination.

"Konnichiwa!" Hiroshi greeted.

"Hello." Shuichi and Yuki said.

"Well do you want to see it?" Hiroshi asked.

"YEAH!" Shuichi said.

"I also invited Ryuichi, Noriko, Fujisaki and everyone else!" Hiroshi said.

"Okay!" Shuichi said.

Then the 2 walked into Hiroshi's house.

"Hi." Noriko said.

"Look its Sparkly Sparkly Shuichi and friend!" Ryuichi said then ran over to Shuichi and Yuki.

"Hey Yuki," Tohma greeted.

"Well Hiroshi we are WATING!" Noriko said. "So what's WITH this cool new invention?"

"Okay. Now that everyone's here." Hiroshi said. "I have invented a machine that can switch 2 people."

"Wait what?" Noriko asked.

"Like I mean for example if Shuichi and Yuki stepped into the machine they would switch bodies."

"Weird." Noriko said.

"I don't think that's possible." Tohma said.

"It's NOT." Noriko said.

"Well I made it work!" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah right." Tohma said. "I'm leaving!"

" Me too." Noriko said. "Come on Ryu!" And then she grabbed Ryuichi by the shirt.

"Wait!" Hiroshi yelled. "I'll test it!"

"Noriko Ryuichi and Tohma sat down.

"On who?" Noriko asked.

"How about…Shuichi and Yuki?" Ryuichi asked.

"Sure." Tohma said. "This will be interesting!"

"Wait no no!" Shuichi said. "We have to SWITCH bodies?"

"Yup." Hiroshi said.

"No please!" Yuki said.

"Come on Yuki it will be FUN!" Shuichi said.

"Please?" Hiroshi asked.

"Fine." Yuki said.

"YAAY!" Shuichi squealed.

"Step in here." Hiroshi said then guided them into the machine.

"Will we turn back?" Yuki asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hiroshi said.

"Wait what do you mean by tha-"Yuki started but was cut off by Hiroshi pushing the button.

Lights flashed in all different colors.

"Ooh pretty colors!" Ryuichi said.

After 5 minutes they came out of the machine.

"Hey guys!" Tohma said.

"What happened?" Noriko asked.

The 2 just stood there.

"It must take a while." Hiroshi said.

Then they both shook their head/

"I love you Shuichi!" Yuki said then he hugged Shuichi.

"Shut up and get off!" Shuichi said pushing Yuki off.

"WAAH!" Yuki cried.

Shuichi kicked Yuki.

"Their switched." Noriko said. "But to the EXTREME!

W00t 1st chapter I'm sooo happy! And I will shut up now. See ya's next time!


	2. Switched

Chapter 2

"What the hell?" they all said in unison.

That had to be the scariest thing ever. Nobody could believe their own eyes! Shuichi was serious and Yuki was hyper. What's going on?

"How did you manage to pull this stunt?" Noriko said. "Did you set them up to this?"

"Nope." Hiro said. "I set no one up."

"That's cool!" Ryuichi said. "Switch me and Noriko!"

"Are you retarded!?" Noriko shouted.

"Aw!" Ryuichi said. "Pico Pico Noriko, don't be that way!"

Noriko hit him.

"Ow!" Ryuichi said. "That hurt."

"Anyways." Tohma said. "How did this happen?"

"Magic." Hiro said.

"Magic?" Tohma repeated.

"How else?" Hiro asked.

The group pondered the question.

"I guess so." Noriko said.

"Want to switch anyone?" Hiro asked.

"No thanks." The group said.

"How do we switch back?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah!" Yuki whined. "I wanna turn back to normal!"

"No can do." Hiro said.

"WHA!?" Shuichi yelled.

Yuki burst out crying.

"I want this to be an experience to you guys!" Hiro said. "Spend a day in each others shoes."

"Shuichi's shoes are too big!" Yuki said.

"I was being sarcastic." Hiro said.

"Oh." Yuki said.

"As I was saying," Hiro said. "I think this would be the best for you two."

"And how exactly?" Shuichi asked.

"Just a feeling I had." Hiro said.

"Is this a dream?" Yuki asked. "Pinch me!"

Shuichi actually pinched him.

"Ow!" Yuki said. "Why'd you do that for?"

"You asked for it." Shuichi said. "Do you have any cigarettes here?"

"No smoking in my house." Hiro said.

"Damn." Shuichi said. "This is such a pain in the ass."

"You'll eventually get used to it." Hiro said.

"Yeah right!" Yuki said. " This switch is HOPELESS! Switch us back now!"

"Quit complaining." Hiro said. Then sighed, wondering if this really _would_ work.

"I wanna change too please!" Ryuichi said.

"Maybe another time." Hiro said.

"Come on!" Ryuichi said.

"No." Hiro said. "You all can go home now. The only people that should stay is Shuichi and Yuki."

Everyone else left.

"Bye!" Noriko said with a wink.

"Bye-Bye!" Ryuichi said.

"Goodbye." Tohma said.

Then they were gone.

"Try not to kill each other okay?" Hiro said.

"Kay!" Yuki said excited "I'm starting to think this will be so fan!"

"I won't make any promises." Shuichi said.

"Okay then." Hiro said. "You may leave."

"Bye!" Yuki yelled as they walked out of the door.

"Shuuuichi! I'm huuuuuuungry!" Yuki nagged.

"And why would I care?" Shuichi asked.

"Because you love me?" Yuki asked.

"Nope." Shuichi said.

"Please." Yuki said.

After a while of arguing Yuki eventually got his way. They stopped for a bite to eat.

"I just remembered." Shuichi said. "I was supposed to have an interview today."

"What am I gonna do?" Yuki asked.

"Just act like me." Shuichi said.

"I can't!" Yuki said. "I'm pathetic."

"This is going nowhere." Shuichi sighed.

"Yeah." Yuki agreed. "I can't be you!"

"Nor I can be you." Shuichi said.

"We'll find a way around this!" Yuki said confidently.

"Hopefully." Shuichi said.

"For the interview I think I should tell them the truth!" Yuki said.

"Are you crazy?" Shuichi asked. "Wait! Don't answer that."

"That's mean!" Yuki said. "Your gonna make me cry."

"Your more pathetic than ever." Shuichi said.

"Meanie!" Yuki yelled.

"Shut up." Shuichi said. "People will start staring at us."

"Oh, right." Yuki said. "It's like looking in a mirror though if you think about it1"

"Your right." Shuichi said. "You actually have a good point.

"Thanks!" Yuki said with a smile.

"Anyway, the interview is in thirty minutes, be there!" Shuichi said.

"Will you come with me?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Ugh." Shuichi said. "You can't do anything by yourself."

Yuki smiled. He hates to lose and he always wants his way. So when he gets his way he feels victorious.

"We have to prepare now." Shuichi said. "I can help you."

"Okay." Yuki said. "I'll think of this as a challenge."

"You do that." Shuichi said with a sigh.

"Oh!" Yuki said. "What are we gonna do about singing?"

"I didn't think of that." Shuichi said. "I mean, I don't know any of your songs."

"I thought you did!" Yuki said. "You don't pay any attention to me!"

"The only problem is I pay too _much_ attention to you and that's why your such a brat." Shuichi said.

"Not true!" Yuki said. "I am not!"

"Face the plain facts." Shuichi said.

"Stupid invention." Yuki said. "Hiro's awesome and all, but he went way to far this time."

"I agree." Shuichi said. "I just want to go back to my normal body."

"Same here!" Yuki said.

They left to get ready for the interview.

"I'm scared!" Yuki said.

"Just look at me." Shuichi said.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"So then you _wont_ be scared." Shuichi started the obvious. "You dense idiot!"

"Stop it!" Yuki said. "No more arguing from here on!"

"Fine." Shuichi said.

"But I still don't think this will go over well." Yuki said.

"You'll do fine!" Shuichi said. "Act like me."

"It's hard too!" Yuki said. "Show me the emotion you'd give the questions."

"Are you serious?" Shuichi asked.

"Yup." Yuki said.

"Eiri Yuki, your on in 5 minutes." Called the stage manager.

"NOOO!" Yuki yelled.

"Act like me!" Shuichi said.

"Oh, right." Yuki said. "This is no big deal."

"Good." Shuichi said. "now, you have to imitate my voice."

"I can't do it!" Yuki said.

"Just believe you can." Shuichi said.

"Eiri Yuki we need you now." They called.

"Good luck." Shuichi said.

"Thanks." Yuki said imitating Yuki's voice.

The camera's turned on and the interview began.


	3. The Interview

Chapter 3

"It's time for Star Report! I'm your host Mizu! Today's special guest is none other than Eiri Yuki!" Said the reporter.

_Oh no!_

"Yuki" entered.

"Hello there." Yuki said.

"Why hello Yuki, how about you tell us about your new book?" asked Mizu.

"Uh…well." Yuki started. Then he looked into the audience and saw "Shuichi" waving signs to him. It looked like he was trying to tell him no. "It's confidential."

"Why?" asked Mizu. "I mean you can tell us!"

"Sorry." Yuki said. "I don't want to spoil you all!"

"But we _want_ to be spoiled." Mizu said.

"Uh…well in that case…"Yuki said then looked into the crowd. Shuichi was waving signs he couldn't quite make out be he decided to try it anyways. "It's about a…person…who really likes….uh…muffins?"

"Muffins?" Mizu said in confusion.

"Um…" Yuki said and then looked into the crowd. "No, I was kidding."

"Hahaha! Your so funny Eiri." Mizu joked. "Now seriously, I thought that your lover, Shuichi would make a silly joke like that!"

"Leave him out of this." Yuki said.

"Okay then," Mizu said. "Now back onto the subject of the book,"

"Sorry about all this." Yuki said. "I'm really tired today."

Shuichi slapped himself.

"The book is about…" Yuki said then looked at Shuichi's gestures.

He was patting his chest for some reason.

"A girl…"

He put hid hands in the shape of a heart.

"Who falls in love with…"

He did something that looked like…dancing?

_Oh!_

"A dancer."

"Sounds very interesting!" Mizu said. "I can't wait for it to come out!"

"Well," Yuki said. "That will be quite a while. I'm not feeling _myself_."

"Um…okay?" Mizu said.

"Yeah, so maybe sometime near, Christmas maybe?" Yuki lied.

"It's July though." Mizu said.

"Who knows when I'll feel better?" Yuki said with a laugh.

Mizu looked into the audience and spotted Shuichi,

"Look everyone! It's Shuichi Shindou of _Bad Luck_!!!" she shouted

The whole crowd looked and the cameras were on him.

"Er…Hi?" Shuichi said. He tried to sound like Shuichi but he didn't know how that came out.

"Would you mind coming up here with us?" Mizu asked.

"I don't really-" Shuichi started but Yuki pulled him in.

_I'm dying up here!_

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Mizu asked.

"I'm not sure." Shuichi said with a smile.

"Really?" Mizu said. "People usually remember these things!"

"Well, I don't!" Shuichi said and he tried pouting like Shuichi usually would in a situation like this.

"How cute!" Mizu said. "You are just like at the concerts!"

"Yup." Shuichi said.

_Yeah, this was not very good. At the rate this was going, no one knew what would happen next._

"Can I leave?" Shuichi asked.

"Your too cute!" Mizu said. "Yuki must be one lucky guy to have you as a lover!"

_Lucky?_

"I'm serious." Shuichi said then Yuki nudged him.

"I mean kidding!" Shuichi corrected himself.

Mizu did a noticible fake laugh.

"Do you know about Yuki's new book?" she asked "Shuichi"

"Yeah!" Shuichi said. "In fact I was the one who inspired Yuki to write it!"

"Really!?" Mizu asked. "That's true love for you all!"

They both laughed, not a fake laugh, a real one.

"Yes." Yuki said trying to see what "_Shuichi_" was trying to say. "I love him with all my heart."

"How adorable! Maybe if were lucky, we can see them kiss!" Mizu yelled happily.

The crowd cheered.

They looked at each other. What choice did they have? There was no other option. Now that they had gotten _this _far they had to continue. But on Live T.V? Wouldn't people get disgusted? Or not? They said nothing for quite a while until "Yuki" broke the silence.

"I don't think Shuichi will be comfortable doing this on Live T.V." he said with a sigh.

"Too bad!" Mizu said disappointed. "I know a lot of people would like to see it!"

"It's okay." Shuichi said. "I'm totally fine with it."

"YAAY!" Mizu shouted.

_Is he sure? National Television!? It will be on every television in Japan. Mabye even in America! I was hoping he would decline. That wasn't the case._

"I guess we can then." said a nervous Yuki.

So they did. Nothing really special. Just a tiny kiss.

Mizu looked like she was about to scream with kawaii overdose. She was blushing for some reason. "Yuki" thought he should have been the one blushing this time.

"Well…there you have it!" Mizu said. "Our very _interesting_ report, on Eiri Yuki _and _Shuichi Shindou! See you next time!"

_And cut!_

"It was great working with you Eiri." Mizu said and smiled. "You two are so cute together!"

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Yuki said

"But it's so true!" Mizu said.

They looked at each other.

"Sure is!" Shuichi said with a smile.

The real Yuki was nice doing this for him!

"I'm sure everyone loved seeing this!" Mizu said.

"One can only hope." Yuki said.

"Well maybe, I can bump into you two again sometime!" Mizu said

"Same here!" Shuichi said.

Then Mizu turned and left.

"The interview from hell." Shuichi said in Yuki's regular voice.

"Yeah." Yuki said with Shuichi's regular voice.

"I'm so glad that nobody noticed." Shuichi said. "That would mean a whole shit-load of crap for the two of us."

Yuki nodded.

"I wonder if this will affect our lives in any way." Shuichi said.

"Probably more yaoi fan-girls." Yuki joked.

"Sadly. That's probably true," Shuichi said with a sigh.

"I think it's time to go now." Yuki said.

"Yeah," Shuichi said. "I'll drive."


End file.
